Sarah Taylor (cricketer)
Sarah Jane Taylor (born 20 May 1989) is an English cricketer. She is a wicketkeeper-batsman known for her free flowing stroke play, opening the batting in one day matches and batting in the middle order in Tests. She was a member of the England team which retained the Ashes in Australia in 2008. She plays county cricket for Sussex. Career Taylor's and Holly Colvin's inclusion in the Brighton College boys' team caused some controversy within the MCC.1 On 30 June 2009, she scored 120 at a run-a-ball in the 2nd One Day International at Chelmsford, overtaking Enid Bakewell's 118 in 1973 as the highest individual score against Australia by an Englishwoman. On 8 August 2008, she broke the record for the highest stand in women's One Day International cricket with a first wicket partnership of 268 with Caroline Atkins at Lord's for England against South Africa. She went on to score 129.2 On 1 September 2008 she became the youngest woman cricketer to score 1000 runs in One Day Internationals when she scored 75 not out at Taunton in England's 10 wicket win against India. She reached 1000 runs when she had scored 16.3 At the start of the village cricket season she was the first woman player ever to play in the Darton first XI. She has also been joined at Darton by Katherine Brunt, England bowler. She opened the batting for England in their victories in the 50 over World Cup in Australia and the Twenty/20 World Championship in 2009. However, she pulled out of the England tours of 2010 and 2011, including the Ashes match in Australia. She won the T20I Women's Cricketer of the Year in 2012 and 2013,45 and was the holder of one of the first tranche of 18 ECB central contracts for women players, which were announced in April 2014.6 She was the ICC Women's ODI Cricketer of the Year in 2014.4 In 2015 she became the first woman to be inducted in the Legends Lane at the Brighton and Hove County Cricket Ground at Hove.74 Also in 2015 she became the first woman to play men's grade cricket in Australia, when she appeared as wicketkeeper for Northern Districts against Port Adelaide at Salisbury Oval in South Australia's premier men's competition.8 In May 2016, Taylor announced she was taking an indefinite break from cricket.910 Awards ICC Women's T20I Cricketer of the Year – 2012, 2013 ICC Women's ODI Cricketer of the Year – 2014 References 1.Jump up ^ Liz Lightfoot (25 July 2006). "Cricket girls defy their MCC critic". Telegraph.co.uk. Retrieved 12 July 2008. 2.Jump up ^ "Record falls as England women win". BBC Sport (BBC). 8 August 2008. Retrieved 9 August 2008. 3.Jump up ^ "Taylor record sets up England win". BBC Sport (BBC). 1 September 2008. Retrieved 1 September 2008. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c "Cricketer Sarah Taylor inducted into 'Legends Lane' at Hove". Bexhill Observer. 24 August 2015. Retrieved 21 October 2015. 5.Jump up ^ The Guardian (13 December 2013). "Ashes captains Clarke and Cook both hit a ton and pick up an annual award". Retrieved 13 December 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "England women earn 18 new central contracts". BBC. 20 April 2015. Retrieved 6 May 2014. 7.Jump up ^ "Sarah Taylor becomes first women cricketer to be inducted into Legends Lane at Hove – Latest Cricket News, Articles & Videos at". Cricketcountry.com. Retrieved 21 October 2015. 8.Jump up ^ "Sarah Taylor becomes first woman to play in men's grade cricket in Australia – Latest Cricket News, Articles & Videos at". Cricketcountry.com. Retrieved 21 October 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "Sarah Taylor: England keeper-batter takes indefinite break for personal reasons". BBC. Retrieved 22 June 2016. 10.Jump up ^ "Sarah Taylor speaks about anxiety attacks". ECB. Retrieved 22 June 2016. Category:1989 births